It Happened Anyway
by Rain and Shadows
Summary: Sequel to - Is This Supposed To Happen. This time, it focuses more on the girls. Don't like it? Too bad.
1. Chapter 1

**HeY gUyS i'M bAcK! Missed me? No? Okay, then... :(**

** This is the sequel to my other fanfic, _Is This Supposed to Happen?_****. If you guys didn't read that, please read that one first. **

**Thanks for reading, and let's get on with the sequel, _It Happened Anyway_. Hope you guys enjoy! ^^**

* * *

It was the middle of the night.

Sophie jerked up from her bed, coughing. She knew immediately what it was.

Fire. Something was on fire. Quickly, she jumped off her bed, grabbed a towel from the bathroom, pressed it against her nose, and opened the door.

The whole house was already in flames.

"Grady!" She shouted, trying her best to ignore the blazing heat and the smoke searing pain in her eyes. "Grady? Edaline?" She couldn't stop coughing. "Edaline!"

"Sophie!" She heard Edaline's voice scream. "Down here! Hurry!"

Dodging the flames, she started to run downstairs.

_Oh no. Oh no no no no. Oh NO._

The stairs were broken.

"Edaline! I can't go down!"

"You're going to have to jump, Sophie!"

_Jump down two floors? Hell no. _"I can't!"

"Sophie, I can't lose you, too! Please, jump!"

_The voice crack. She meant Jolie._

"I owe it to Edaline to survive." she whispered to herself. "I owe it to Edaline to survive." And she jumped. Landed on her ankle.

"Sophie!" Edaline rushed to Sophie's side as she gritted her teeth in pain. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Sophie grunted as Edaline took Sophie's arm and put it around her neck. The two carried each other out the door.

"Edaline? Where's Grady?" Sophie gasped when she accidentally stubbed her toe on a rock outside, sending waves of pain through her ankle.

"Grady's at work."

"Oh, thank goodness."

Sophie and Edaline looked at Havenfield in flames. High fire crawled up to the sky, threatening to devour the stars. It brought her back to Kenric and the everblaze. Tears stung her eyes.

"Are the animals okay?" Sophie cleared the bile in her throat.

"Yes. The fire didn't touch the pastures."

The only thing that filled the silence was the pops of fire and creaking of wood. Havenfield was destroyed. Her home was destroyed. Everything in it; all her photos of her friends, her school things, furniture, even the paintings that Keefe gave her. Everything.

"What happened?" Sophie whispered, too stunned to speak louder.

"Now what." Edaline audibly swallowed, the bob on her throat moving up and down. "Who."

She pointed to the door. Some of it was up in flames, but some of it was still intact.

In white, it was written.

_Here lives a sinner. _

And a sign of a U with a vertical line through the middle of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ei guys! I'm back!  
... no one else is actually reading _Is This Supposed to Happen_ after I finished it... the views are staying at the same number... #sadness**

* * *

BIANA'S POV

"Biana!" my mom calls from downstairs. "They're here!"

"Coming!" I reply, though I take one last glance in the mirror as I dash out of my room. Sophie's coming to live with us after Havenfield burned down, and I want to look good.  
Not that she'd notice my extra makeup...

Sophie comes through the door, along with Grady and Edaline. She's limping, and there are blisters on her. Gruesome blisters.

"Oh. My. God. Sophie, are you okay?" I rush over to my friend. Only a friend, for now. "Did you go to Elwin? Who did this? Why did they do this? Oh my god, I promise I will kill them slowly."

"Calm down, Bee. It's just a couple of burns and a sprained ankle." Sophie gives me a smile, but it's more of a mixture of a wince.

"Do _not _tell me to calm down! Someone attacked my best friend and burned their house down!" I pout, sticking out my lower lip. "But seriously, what happened?"

"Actually, no idea. I was just sleeping, and woke up when I smelled smoke." she shrugged, plopping down on the sofa. "You look pretty today." She comments.

Dang. She did notice. I feel my face heat up. My heart is pumping and my brain is screaming, _act natural you dimwit!_ "Oh, um, thanks!" I smile brightly. Am I smiling too big? Too small? Is my face red? Can she feel my heartbeat getting faster? _Why the hell am I feeling like this? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?_

"Biana?" Sophie frowns, wrinkling her tiny, cute nose. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I add another flash of a smile and clear my throat. "You wanna come up to my room, and... talk? Or I can give you-"

"OH NO PLEASE NOT THE MAKEOVERS!" Sophie leans back on the sofa, as if to get away from me.

"Well... since you can't exactly run from me..." I lift her with my telekinesis, and she gasps in surprise.

_Nice save, _I tell myself as I carry her up the stairs.

* * *

SOPHIE'S POV

I always loved the way Biana smelled. Lavender, almonds, and mint. If it was a perfume, I'd wear it all day, any day, every day. After she's done doing my hair, it smells like her. I hate the actual part of doing it, but I love the result.

"Owww!" I wince as she pulls on a lock of my hair.

"Sophs, you should know by now that beauty hurts." I can hear the smile in her voice, even though I can't see her.

"Can you make it less painful?" I ask.

"I'm trying my best, ya know."

"What happens if you _don't_ try?"

"Hell breaks loose." she shrugs.

I can't stop laughing at that. I don't know why that's so funny all of a sudden.

"Hey!" Biana scolds. "Stop laughing! I need to finish!"

I literally start crying because I'm laughing so hard. My neck rolls back on the edge of the bed, and the mattress shakes from my giggles. Soon, Biana's joining, and we're both sprawled out on the bed, giggling like maniacs.

"Why are we like this?" Biana shakes her head, the grin not leaving her face.

"Because we're weird and we love it!" I poke her on her cheek. It's softer than a marshmallow.

"You're hair's messed up." she pouts. "My hard work was for nothing!"

"Whatevs, Bee. We had fun." I poke her again. She swats my hand like I'm a fly. It makes me want to try for the third time.

We're out of things to talk about. We just sit in comfortable silence, staring at each other. My hair's probably a mess.

"How... are you feeling?" Biana breaks the quiet.

"I went to Elwin. He gave me some ointment and told to apply it everyday. The ankle's going to heal in a couple of days." I shrug.

"No, not like that. Like, emotionally, how are you feeling."

Oh.

"Well... I know that going to Foxfire's going to be different, since my school stuff is in smithereens." I start.

"Yeah... don't know what we can do about that." Biana puckers her lip to the side and looks down.

"It just... I feel like nowhere is safe, now." I blow out through my breath, and it catches a loose strand of my hair. "Like, Havenfield was my safe place, my home, and then it's just gone like... that. Poof." I mime a little explosion with the 'poof'. "Like my privacy and safety was invaded. I don't know if I can feel safe anymore."

"Aww, Sophs..." Biana reaches over and hugs me. "I'm so sorry..."

She's so warm. And smells so good.  
But I like Linh.  
Not that Linh _or _Biana would return the same feeling...

* * *

**I'd like to give a special thanks to keephie-13, Coral-Skye, and Charlotte O CATS KOTLC to be the first ones to follow this story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I realized a couple of things. **

**First, I made Biana smell like Celaena Sardothein. Throne of Glass fans will understand who I'm talking about. **

**Second, I forgot about Iggy, until MidnightBunny reminded me. **

**I started going into a blank state of mind, repeating, 'i killed iggy. i killed iggy'. My sister started calling me insane. Truth is, i _am_ insane. fight me.**

**Let's just say that Iggy was at another pet hospital after he swallowed a cockroach (which makes no sense because Grady and Edaline are the ones who treat the animals). **

**Iggy's alive, y'all. No reason to worry. I repeat, the floofball is alive.**

* * *

TAM'S POV

Three knocks at the door inturrupted my kiss with Keefe.

"Who could it be?" Keefe pulls away and frowns.

"Don't know..." I grunt as I pull myself from the bed, away from his warmth. "I'll be right back." I promise as I head to the front door. They knock again. "Coming!" I yell.

Marella's there.  
No problem, except for that I was in a fake relationship the council gave me with her.

"Uh, hey, Tam." Marella shifts uncomfortably and twirls a lock of her tiny braid.

"Hey." I try to smile, but I'm pretty sure it comes out as a wince. I hold my breath as she inhales.

"I just... um, I saw your name on the list. You know, the list of people where the council erased their memories?"

I slowly let out my breath. "Yeah?"

"Just... wanted to make sure... no, ah.." she curls her lips inward and breaks the eye contact to look at my swollen lips from Keefe. "Just wanted to... clarify our relationship?"

"Marella, you know that I'm-"

"Gay, I know. Yeah. What I meant was..." she takes a deep breath. "I want to end it. Just want to clean things up." she nods as she exhales deeply.

"Marella, look, I'm really sorry." I look away, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"You know, they gave me fake memories as well." Her voice breaking fully catches my attention. She blinks furiously, as if to clear away tears. "I went to them, and they offered to erase them. You know what I said?" she draws a ragged breath, and the emotion I know as guilt pulls on my gut. "I said no. Said I didn't want them to erase the memories."

I don't know what to say. I open my mouth, knowing I should say something, needing to say something, but nothing comes out except for a hoarse whisper meaning nothing.

"Because I really, really enjoyed being with you, even though it was all fake." she closed her eyes and tilted her face upwards. "I really, really, like you. That's not fake. And I was really, really, hoping that your name wouldn't be on the list... that some of it wasn't fake for you..." she shakes her head.

"Marella..." I want to hug her, not as my girlfriend, but just as a friend, but I know doing that is a line I have no right to cross.

"You used to call me Mare." her face breaks into jagged, hard, broken lines as she squeezes her eyes shut. "Now it's Marella." she says her own name with such a bitterness that it makes me stiffen. A single tear leaves a mark on her cheek, as if someone drew a line with their finger on a foggy window. "Good bye, Tam." she whispers, and runs. Far, far away from me. And in a flash of light, she's gone.

With what feels like the weight of the world on my shoulders, I sigh and slowly close the door.

"What was that about?" Keefe emerges from the room, his innocent eyes piqued with interest.

"Marella." I groan as a slump against the door. "I hurt her. Said she really like me. Said she hoped that some of it wasn't fake for me as well..." I rub my hands against my face, trying to wake me up from this horrible reality. "I feel so bad."

"Oh, Tam..." Keefe gently hugs me. I'm genuinely surprised at how much it helps. "It really isn't your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it?"

"Because you're a nice person."

"That is the worst thing that anyone could ever say to me. Accusing me of being a nice person? Excuse me, I'm a shade." I crack a smile at my own joke, not because it's funny, but because I don't want to feel like crap. Keefe's chuckle rumbles throughout his chest.

"Weirdo." he musses with my hair.

* * *

**Me: *takes a break from angst on the oneshots**

**Also me: *writes a full-on angsty break up on the other fanfiction**

**What do you mean, I'm indecisive? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello darkness my old friend... took a playbuzz test and learned that I would be a shade if I was an elf. I'm joining the club, Tammy!**

* * *

SOPHIE'S POV

"Hey, Soph, we're having all our friends over tonight. They want to see you after... ya know?" Biana informs me.

"You can say that Havenfield burned down. It's not like anyone died or anything." I shrug, sprawled out on Biana's bed while she combs her hair in the bathroom.

"Oh, ok." she puts down her brush does jazz hands as she walks out. "How do I look?" she twirls around, her dark-chocolate hair looking caramel when it catches the light.

"Totes cute, like always." I slide off the bed. "Now can you do my hair?"

"Do you hair? Did the Sophie Foster really just request a makeover? Who are you and what have you done with Sophie?" Biana teases, even though she pats the chair in front of her mirror twice as a motion for me to go sit.

I laugh. "No, I don't want a full-on makeover, but my hair is a mess, and I'm too lazy to brush my hair." I plop down on the chair. I see through the mirror that Biana's giggling while shaking her head.

I can tell that she's trying not to make it painful. The way she grabs the top section of my hair when she brushes the bottom so it doesn't hurt, the way she gently unravels the knot... it's sweet.

When she's done fixing the tangled monstrocity, she puts it into a simple fishtail braid.

"Done!" she announces. I look at myself in the mirror.

"Thanks." I smile through the mirror and stand up. I get a little dizzy, but I ignore it and walk out, telekinetic support wrapped around my bad ankle. Just on time, everyone arrives. Dex, Keefe, Tam, Linh, even Wylie.

"Hey, Foster. How are you feeling?" Keefe pulls out a chair for me.

"Yeah. We were so worried! Who could have done that?" Linh frowns, and for some oddball of a reason, my heart leaps to my throat in... whatever reason.

"What is that moodswing I sense, Foster?" Keefe accuses.

"Ugh. Empaths." I grumble as I take a seat. Everyone else does as well, and Della and Edaline puts some custard bursts on the table. I didn't fail to notice the top ones missing on each pile.

"So how is life, everyone?" Biana asks, taking a caramel one. "Oh, and Fitz is in the restroom, fixing his hair."

"It's... interesting." Tam starts. "You know, the council gave me fake memories so I can be with Marella?"

"Yeah?" Linh urges him to keep going.

"Well... she told me that most of it wasn't fake for her. That she had real feelings for me. It got..." Tam struggles to find the right word, but he doesn't need to say it.

"I'll check on her later." Dex says.

"You're gonna check on Marella?" Fitz appears from the restroom. His hair is wet, but there are bits of... unidentified pink goo left on his hair.

"What? We didn't talk in a while, but we were friends when Sophie first started Foxfire. Right?" Dex looks at me for me to back him up.

"Yeah. We were close." I feel a pang of remorse not continuing our friendship. "Did Biana prank you?" I motion his hair, wanting to change the subject.

"What? No!" Biana frantically shakes her head. "I bet it was Keefe!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up the T-Rex, Bee! It was not me!"

"Then who?"

"Oh my god..." Wylie grumbles and facepalms. "Just... whoever did it, come out clean."

"It was me." Tam says.

"Holy cake- what?" Linh chokes on her custard burst, and Wylie starts pounding her on the back.

The way Wylie looks at her... does he like her? Who would she choose? Me or him?

"I needed a distraction." Tam shrugs.

"... Keefe is really growing on you, isn't he?" Wylie shakes his head while chuckling. "Tam Song. Pranking people."

"I didn't know my brother had it in him." Linh comments.

"Well, from what I heard, you were pretty hard with your language in the Shores of Solace." Tam smirks.

Keefe's smile fades, and I immediately know he's thinking about his dad.

"Keefe? You okay?" I reach across the table to hold his hand. Not romantically, just to be there for him. The jubilancy in the room settles down into concern.

"Yeah... um, my dad and I? We aren't talking. I'm still living with Tam." he sighs through his nose.

"Oh, Keefe..." Biana stands up, probably to go hug him, but Keefe puts out his hands as if to stop her.

"It's fine. Just no more sappy feelings, 'kay? How about a round of base quest?" he changes the subject.

"I'm in." Fitz flicks the last bit of the pink goo off his hair and stands up.

We all head out.

But I saw Wylie's leg brushing against Linh's, and I don't think that was a coincidence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanted to say thank you to those who post reviews! Everytime I read them, I smile like a maniac. **

* * *

DEX'S POV

I lightleap over to Marella's house. I still have her crystal from when we used to be friends.

_I hope this doesn't go awkward at all... _

Summoning up every ounce of my courage, I take a deep breath and knock on the door. Five seconds passed, and I can't hear anything from the other side. Maybe no one's home...?

Just then, I hear some shuffling feet. Marella opens the door.

"Dex? What are you doing here?" she frowns, more from surprise than a dislike for me. I inspect her face. Her hair is a mess, there's a bit of leftover makeup, and her eyes are red and puffy, but surprisingly her braids are still intact.

"Hey, um, I know we weren't, like, close these days, but I just heard what happened-"

"You heard what happened? From who?" she growls, and I see flames of anger dance in her eyes.

"Um, Tam."

She looks down and kicks empty space, cursing. I flinch at her language.

"So... that doesn't explain why you're here." she looks up, and I see that her face is a little flushed from embarrassment.

"It does. Just... wanted to check up on you." _Gosh, why am I so nervous? We used to be so close!_ "I, uh, know how it feels." I curl in my lips, hoping that I said the right thing.

"You do? Oh yeah... with Sophie, right?"

"Yeah... and there was another time."

_Holy shmackadoodles I can't believe I just said that. _

"Really? With who?" she crosses her arms.

_Too late to chicken out now... maybe she needs to hear this._

I take a deep breath. "You."

_I just confessed my first crush. _

"Wha- w- h- " Marella forms a thousand words on her lips, but all of them disappear before she can voice them.

"Yup. I had a crush on you." I close my eyes, sorta praying that this isn't happening. "I had a crush on you." I repeat, nodding. My lips won't stop curling inward.

"I... I don't know what to say." she finally gets out. "I... had no idea. I was usually good with noticing that stuff." she sheepishly rubs the back of her neck, and I have the itch to do that as well.

"Yeah..." I clear my throat. "Look, I just told you that to tell you that I know how it feels. If you want to talk, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks." she tries to smile, but it comes out as a flinch. "I, uh, wish we were closer. Like the old days."

"Me too." I admit. "Hail me if you want." and I start walking the other way.

"Wait!" at Marella's shout, and turn back around.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Dex, I may need a distraction..."

"Go on?" I feel my brows furrow as I walk back towards her.

"Uh, you wanna hang out the day after tomorrow? Like, after school?" she twirls a lock of her braid, which I diagnosed a long time ago that it was her nervous habit.

"Are you... asking me on a date?" I immediately regret saying that. Was that too blunt?

"Uhh, um, a... a friend date." she nods as she corrects herself. "A friend date. You know, maybe we could get close again? Be friends like we used to? I'm not open tomorrow."

"Friend date." I repeat to myself. "I like that. I'll find you after school the day after tomorrow." I smile.

"Okay." she smiles, and it's genuine. It's like sorrow lifted from her face. "Bye!" she calls as I walk away from her house. I make sure to hear the door close behind me.  
My shoulders deflate as I exhale. The nervousness seeps out of my body.

_Is this supposed to happen?  
__Probably not.  
But it happened anway._

And for some reason, I smile at that.

* * *

**Btw, I'm taking a break from the oneshots until I'm finished with this story. I'll still accept any more ship suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys... I'm super sorry for not updating any sooner. Writer's block, along with some laziness. Sorry... :(**

* * *

KEEFE'S POV

The next day, we meet after school at Everglen. It's kinda weird, not seeing Havenfield's walls surrounding us, but Everglen's. It's not like I don't like it, but I just really hope that they'd be fixing Havenfield soon.

"So, I researched the symbol, who could have been behind it, all that good stuff, and some data actually came out." Dex explains.

"You mean hacked into instead of researched?" Fitz corrects.

"Hey, if you had a better idea, I'd love to hear it." Dex says.

Fitz doesn't say anything. Dex seems satisfied with that.

He puts something that looks like a human tablet on the table, and a hologram (which Linh couldn't stop swiping her hand through it like a cat, to Tam's amusement) appeared, showing the symbol. It's a little glitchy, but Dex said that he's going to fix the occasional spasms on the image.

"A _U _with a vertical line." Biana says. "We know it's an illegal organization." she adds.

"Yup. They call themselves the Cleansers." Dex says, and the word _C__leansers _appear right under the symbol.

"Why?" Sophie frowns.

"Um, they want to 'cleanse' the world of sinners." Dex puts finger quotation marks in the air around the word _cleanse_.

"... okay, that is just straight out offensive." Fitz shakes his head. "I mean, like, what the hell?"

"Yeah. They're pretty messed up." Dex clears his throat and goes on. "The group apparently formed basically right after LGBTQ got legalized."

"I... kinda want to stop hearing about this group." I can't stop myself from saying that.

"Keefe, I don't think any of us want to hear any more, but we have to. We need to learn every bit of information to protect ourselves." Sophie looks around, making eye-contact with every single one of us. "Havenfield was more than enough. Let's make sure that it stays at that."

"Yeah." Tam agrees, then he squeezes my hand under the table assuringly. I know he's thinking about Alluveterre. I squeeze back, giving him a fraction of a grin.

"Do they have a plan?" Biana asks. "I mean, we get that they basically want to wipe out all people who fall into the LGBTQ category, but they must have a plan other than nuke the Lost Cities, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sure they do, but I can only get a limited amount of information through technology. It's like they don't use technology to store data." Dex frowns, picking up the tablet and furiously typing and swiping. I can sense his confusion.

"Maybe they expected someone to go hack into their information?" Wylie says. "I mean, that could be the only logical reason."

"Huh. Maybe you're right." Dex puts it down. "But it does have a list of targets they already... did whatever they intended to do. Havenfield's already on it." A hologram containing the list pops out. There are 14 on the list, and next to the places are the names of who lived in it.

"Wow..." Biana squints. "All of them are just regular elves."

"At least no one died..." Tam furrows his brow in concentration. It's... super cute, actually. And awfully distracting.

Sophie gasps, but I felt her surprise before that. It came like a shock-wave.

"Why? What's wrong?" Linh asks.

"... they attacked Aieen." she whispers.

"Who's that?" I frown. It must be someone she knows.

"Oh... you guys weren't there at the march. Aieen and I were the ones leading it. She even told me- handprint number 79." she closes her eyes slowly exhales through her nose. It's like her gut is slowly churning inwards from dread.

"Oh no..." Fitz sighs.

"... other than that, I don't think there's a pattern on where they're attacking." Dex says.

"Is there a list of members?" Tam asks, and Wylie glances around like he's nervous. I can feel the tension around him, choking him like an invisible hand.

_...why is Wylie nervous?_

"Uhhhh..." Dex picks up the tablet again and does his thing. "No." he groans. "Whyyyyyy..." he jerks his head up and lets his voice crack several times as he whines in frustration. I'm tempted to join him.

"Well, I think this is the farthest we can get today." Fitz stretches his arms.

"Yeah, it actually is." Dex admits, turning off the tablet, vanishing the hologram with it. "I wish we could have found more information. It's so frustrating! I mean, what century do they live in, not to store their information on technology?"

"Maybe they have it extra secured?" Biana suggests.

"If it was extra secured, there would be some kind of defense mechanism. But there isn't, nothing exists."

"Oh." Biana sighes. "Well, I actually need to do homework. Sophie, come help me?"

"Sure. Bye, guys." Sophie shrugs, and the girls go upstairs.

"I actually have work tomorrow, so I'm gonna go." Wylie stands up. "Good day, everyone."

One by one, everyone leaves. I leave with Tam and Linh to Alluveterre.

_But I still don't understand why Wylie looked so nervous when discussing the members... _

I decide to keep that to myself, not wanting to drive a wedge between us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: cussing. Just one word, though. Y'all will be fine.**

* * *

MARELLA'S POV

I put on makeup that morning before I went to Foxfire.

I don't know why, so don't ask.

The classes were bleak, like everyone was talking in monotone.  
Even lunch tasted bland.  
Every single sentence spoken felt empty.  
Until the end of the day.

Like he promised, Dex showed up at my locker.

"Hey, Mare." He greets. Mare; the nickname Tam used to call me.

"Hey, Dex." I smile, desperately trying to erase Tam from my head. _Focus on Dex. Focus on Dex. That's why he's here. So he can be a distraction._

"Uh, bought human movie tickets." he pulls out two slips of paper from his pocket.  
_Why is this going so similar to a date?_

"Which human movie?"

"Ummm..." he scrunches up his face, trying to remember. "It's the one with the robot girl."

"Alita Battle Angel?" I guess.

"Oh, yeah! That one." he grins, dimples cutting deep into his cheeks. "How could I have forgotten?"

"You know, it's not a hard name to forget." I tease. He laughs.

"Sorry. Got too much other information stuck in my head."

"You mean wires and all that good junk?"

"Hey! Just because I'm a technopath doesn't mean that my brain is made of wires and stuff!" he pouts.

"Might as well be." I pull him along the hallway. "Come on. I really wanted to see that one."

We pass through the cafeteria.

"Remember when we used to sit together?" I bring up. I can't help it.

"Of course. Remember when we used to hate the Vackers? I called Fitz Wonderboy, and you called Biana Princess Prettypants."

"Yeah. They still are."

"If you think about it, our insults could have been used as compliments."

"Ha! Like we would have ever."

After the laughter seeps off, we walk in comfortable silence.

* * *

The movie was great.

Dex started with his arm around my shoulders, saying he was cold.

Then he started leaning forward when the intense scenes played.

He screamed a lot of times with the jump scares.

I laughed at him every single time he cowered in front of the screen.

He also held my hand and cheered everytime Alita was being such a hero.

* * *

"That was... the best movie I ever watched." Dex says as we walk out of the movie theater. He holds the door for me and I thank him.

"You screamed 18 times! I counted!" I accuse.

Dex turns red, and mumbles something.

"What was that?" I cup my hand to my ear.

"Nothing." he groans. Then he looks at the ice cream stand outside. "You want to get some?"

I search all my pockets. "I don't have any money." I announce.

"It's fine. I'll pay." And he marches to the stand.

"Wh-what? No, Dex! It's fine!" I slug after him, knowing that it's too late stopping him from paying.

"What flavor do you want?" he asks.

"I... I want the Rocky Road." I point to the menu.

"Good choice. Two Rocky Roads, please." Dex says.

The ice cream comes out and we find a bench.

"This is nice." Dex shrugs, inhaling the early autumn scent.

"Yeah, it is." I grin, and I pivot my body to face him. "Thanks, Dex. For everything."

"Uh, it's nothing. Just glad we could hang out like the old days." his face turns a little red.

"You know, I used to have fun making you blush." I smile at the playful memories.

He turns a little redder. "And now?"

"I... don't know." I admit. "It's so easy, now."

"Making me blush is easy?" He turns redder for the third time.

"Yeah. You're the type who would literally start blushing at the trees." I elbow him. "You're so shy, like you're embarrassed. Live a little!"

"I _am_ living!" he protests.

"_Suuuuuuuure_ you are. You know, other than your height, you didn't even change a bit since-"

My sentence is cut off by a scream. Dex and I whip our head towards the sound.

Four guys surrounding two girls. The girls holding hands. The guys wearing a shirt with a sign of a _U _and a vertical line going down.

"What is happening?" I stand up, but not before Dex.

"They're called the Cleansers." Dex growls. "They target all elves who fall into the LGBTQ category. They burned down Havenfield."

One of the men aggressively pushes a girl with his fingers against her forehead. She stumbles, and her girlfriend catches her and hisses something. I can't hear them since they're too far away.

"We... we need to help them." I didn't realize I said it.

"Heck yeah we do." he marches towards the group. I immediatly follow him.

"What's this?" The guy who pushed the girl says, and I realize that they are all grown ups. Hiding behind masks like cowards.

"Stop messing with them." Dex snarles, and pulls out a melder. I take a step back, surprised that he has one. Then again, even though the Neverseen is gone, it's good to have safety precautions.

"What are you, boy? Are you one of these sinners?" Another remarks, stepping foward towards Dex. _Oh g__od, why are they all so tall?_

"What sinners? The only ones we see are you guys." I glare at him.

"I like this one. She's fiesty." The third one smiles through his mask. "She's got fire."

"You wanna see fire?" I hold up my hand, but Dex immediately pushes my arm down.

"Hang on, Marella."

"Why? They asked for fire, they should get it." I hiss at him, not understanding why he wouldn't let me use my powers.

"Whoa, this one's a pyrokinetic?" the guy who pushed the girl laughes. "Whatcha going to do, little girl? Burn me? Go ahead."

"Nevermind pyrokinetic; she's Caprise's daughter! You know, the crazy woman who-"

He doesn't get to finish the sentence because I light his shoes on fire. _To hell with the laws. _

"You crazy bitch!" he screams as he stomps around, trying to get the flame off of him. I just smirk at him, amused at how he's acting like he has an army of ants crawling all over him.

"Who's next?" I turn to the remaining three and smile. They run away, and the one I burned runs along with them, their tails between their legs.

"Marella..." Dex lets his mouth dangle apart, dumbfounded. I shrug at him, then pull the melder away from him and give it to one of the girls.

"Here." I smile as she takes it. "You guys might need it."

They thank us profoundly and walk away, but I can tell that they're still shaken from what happened.

"Marella... that was..."

"Illegal? I know. But what they were doing wasn't exactly legal, so what else could I have done?"

"I was going to say awesome."

"...oh."

"Yeah."

We just stare at each other. We don't smile. We let our almost uneaten ice creams melt on the bench. The only thing we hear are the birds, the wind rustling the trees, some people chattering, and our nervous breathing.

"I think I still like you." he blurts out, and something fluttery dances in my chest. "I know you probably like Tam, but-"

"Tomorrow, same time?" I cut him off.

"Huh? F-for what?" he audibly swallows.

"For a date." I smile.

"A- a date? Oh, really? That's cool. Yeah. I'd like that. Tomorrow." he turns the reddest shade I've ever seen.

"I thought you'd be a distraction." I say as I pull out my crystal home. "But it looks like you were the main focus."

I see him break into his dimpled grin one last time before I step into the light.

* * *

**Ugh I suck at fluff and romance**


	8. Chapter 8

FITZ'S POV

I just came out of the shower when I hear Biana's voice.

"Hey, Fitz?"

"Wait!" I frantically holler.

She either didn't hear it, or ignored it. The bathroom door swings open.

"Oh my god, Fitz! Cover up your junk!" she screams and shields her eyes.

"Jeez, Biana! You can't just come into my room like that!" I frustratedly yell back, quickly grabbing a towel and tying it around my waist.

"Well, I knocked on your door!"

"Well, I was in the shower, as you can clearly see!" I shake my head. Water drips from my hair and into my eyes. "Honestly, Biana, you sometimes don't _think_." I grumble, ashamed at the fact that she might have seen my... yeah.

She throws me a shirt and a random pair of pants. I close the bathroom door and put them on, nevermind the fact that I don't have any underwear. When I open the door again, Biana's sitting on my bed.

"So, what was so important that you had to barge into my room while I was naked?" I ruffle the roots of my hair with the towel to dry it. It makes it messy, but at least it's not dripping.

"I need to talk to you." she says.

"About what?" I sit next to her on my bed. It wobbles as I plop onto it.

"Uh... you know that I said I liked girls?"

I flashback to the time where I was about to turn in Keefe and Tam. Not my best moment. "Yeah?" Biana takes a deep breath. I have no idea where this is going.

"I... I lied."

I can't think.  
I feel numb.

It's like the world goes silent and everything is spiraling. And then it's crushing dissappointment.

_You too, Biana? Wasn't one liar enough? _

Biana's lower lip quivers as she tries to hold in the tears. "I'm really, really sorry. I know you're mad at me, and I'm mad at myself, but I just had to lie right there because if I didn't, I knew you were going to turn them in." Her voice cracks, and I think my heart does as well.

I just say silent, not knowing how to respond.

"Fitz, I felt really guilty; I couldn't sleep for a couple of days. I just hated myself so much that I lied to my own brother." the tears start flowing, and there is no stopping. She's sobbing with the force of a person vomiting on all fours, pressing her hands against her face.

"Is... is there anything else you lied about?" I softly say. Not to make her feel bad, but I just want to know.

"No." she admits.

I don't know what else there is to say.

"And I feel like I lied to myself as well." she adds with a sniff.

My silence urges her on to continue.

"I... I think I like Sophie." she shudders a ragged breath. "And I know that you probably like her as-"

"I don't like her." I blurt out. Maybe she liked me, but I didn't return the same feeling.

"Oh." she blinks hard, and turns to look at me. "Could you please forgive me?"

I want to. I really do. But I don't want to lie.  
I want to forgive her, _need_ to forgive her, but... I can't.

"I need some time to think this through." I swallow, hating how harsh that sounded.

Biana nods. "I get it." she stands up. "I'm sorry, Fitz, I really am, and I love you. You were there for me when others weren't."

She leaves my room and left me a pit of spiraling loneliness.

* * *

Sophie left. Havenfield was fixed. So it was just me and Biana upstairs.

I went downstairs at eleven to get myself a glass of water. I pass by Biana's room without a glance. After I get my drink, I come up. And I hear her crying.  
I can tell she's trying not to make a sound, the way her breaths are slow, and it sounds more like she's gasping for air, but the shudders in between still happen.

And right then, I wanted to turn back time.  
Because I'm making her suffer.  
Because I should have forgave her.

My throat tightens as a short intake of air fills my lungs. My nose stings, but I bet it doesn't hurt as much as Biana's. I feel the energy seeping out of me, and I lay my head against the wall.

Breathe.

In, and out.

In, and out.

After I gather myself, I slowly open the door. Biana sits up and squints from the light that intrudes her room from the hallway.

"Fitz?" She rubs her eyes, but it's not from sleepiness.

Without explanation, I crawl onto her pink bed, going against the mass of ruffles.

"I'm sorry." She repeats.

I lay down next to her and hug her tightly. Her pillow is wet.

"I know." I mutter.

A whimper escaped from her lips through the suppressed sound of hiccups and shuddering breaths. But I know she's smiling. She hugs me back.  
I kiss her on the forehead for the first time in my life. She presses her forehead against me, but it only reaches my nose.

"You're so short, even laying down." I tease.

"I will strangle you, Fitz." She murmurs.

"Should I get you a chair so you can reach me?"

She weakly hits me, but her arm stays on my shoulder as she immediately doses off to sleep, quietly snoring.

* * *

The next day, Mom found us sleeping together, took a picture of us, and showed literally every single adult she knew because she thought it was adorable.

Biana and I almost died of embarrassment that day.


	9. Chapter 9

**One cuss ahead. It'll be fine.**

* * *

SOPHIE'S POV

I'm going to tell her.

_It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine. Whatever happens, she won't break your friendship. She's Linh. She's your best friend. Well, one of them. __If she rejects you, it's fine. She's be happy with some other person, and maybe you can move on with your life, maybe hide under the bed for a few years... you won't age that much. __Come on, come on, come on! Just open the door! She's in there! Knock on it! Knock. On. It. _

It's like the angel and the devil is sitting on each side of my shoulder. I raise my hand to knock on the door. Then I immediately lower my fist.

_She can't. _The devil tuts, shaking his head.

_What do you mean, she can't? Okay, okay, take a deep breath. There we go, Soph. In, and out. In, and out. There you go. That's my girl. Now, come on, let's try again. Be brave, Sophie. You got this. You totally got this. _

Again, I raise my hand to knock on the door.

_Not too fast, not too slow, not to quiet, not too loud. You must execute three perfect knocks. It's a must. Come on. You go, girl. Yeah, you can do this. Woo hoo! T_he devil cheers, waving red cheerleader pompoms.

"For goodness sake, shut up." I mutter to him.

_Three. Perfect. Knocks._ He reminds me.

_Shut up. _the angel chimes, sending a glare at him.

My fist feels clammy. Taking a deep breath and ripping out my eyelashes one last time, I draw it back a little bit.

And a wind whooshes in and opens the door for me. It was already open.

_Nevermind the perfect knocks, Sophie. It's like the wind is helping you. This is fate, this is destiny. Get in there, find Linh, and tell her your feelings. Three simple steps. You got this. You got this. _

_Would you quit it with the knocks? _the angel hisses.

"Both of you, shut up." I whisper.  
I'm going insane. Most definately going insane. I need sleep. Lots of it.

I open my mouth to call her name, but nothing comes out. My mouth is so dry. I touch my tongue with my thumb, and there is literally no saliva in it. Great.

I clear my throat a couple of times before I call. "Linh?"

No answer, but there is light seeping from her room.

"Linh? Are you there?" I venture closer to her room.  
_What the hell is that sound? _All three of us think. I open the door. And immediately regret it.

Linh and Wylie on the bed, making out.

_Ah,_ _shit._

They notice me and frantically break apart.

It's like time stopped. I can't breathe, I can't move, I can't do anything but stare like an idiot at the girl I love kissing the boy she loves. Goosebumps crawl up my skin, I feel my ears redden, and... why am I so dizzy? What's that ringing in my ears? Why is everything so noisy and silent at the same time? What am I still doing here?

"Sophie-"

"Sorry." I cut off her sentence. "Uh, have fun." And I rush out of there.

_Have fun? Seriously? _the devil mocks.

_Shut up shut up shut up! _I internally scream.

Fumbling out my home crystal, I run into the light.

* * *

I don't cry. I just curl up on my bed, rocking back and forth, hearing the conversation of my two horribly annoying companions.

_Is there any way to salvage the damage done? _The angel analyzes.

_I seriously doubt it, especially with the 'have fun'. _The devil puts finger quotations around 'have fun', and I feel my ears redden in embarrassment.

_I wonder what Linh was about to say. _

Belz (yes, that's what I named him) makes his voice higher in a pathetic attempt to match Linh's voice. _Oh, Sophie! It isn't what you think! Oh, Sophie, please don't tell anyone! Yadda yadda ya._

_You are the worst. _Angelica (I named her as well, I'm insane, might as well enjoy it) shakes her head.

_Thanks. I try to be. _he grins.

"Both of you, leave me alone to curl up in a hole and die." I mutter. They vanish at my will.

Someone knocks at the door. I flinch as it caught me off guard.

"Sophie, you've been like this for three hours." Edaline opens the door, carrying a tray of mallowmelt.

"Oh." I didn't realize it had been that long. "Sorry."

"What happened?" she sits down next to me on the bed, placing the tray on the neatly folded blankets.

"I was going to tell Linh but I found her making out with Wylie."

"...oh, sweetie." Edaline leans over to hug me. I weakly hug her back.

"I hate how I reacted. Do you know what I said? I said, 'have fun'." I groan at the memory, covering my face with a lock of my hair.

"Maybe mallowmelt will cheer you up?" Edaline puts the fork in a chunk of it and holds it out. I shake my head; I really don't think I can stomach anything.

"I'm good." I sigh.

"Really? You're refusing mallowmelt?" she shakes her head, putting down the fork. "It must be so hard."

"It is." I admit. "I mean, even with Grady and you, it was hard. Every single step was hard. I mean, I was living as a fugitive! For, like, three weeks! And then it becomes legal, then I had to come out as lesbian in front of Grady and you. You know how he reacted at first; it was pretty tough for both of us. And then he accepted me for who I am, and then we have some kind of Neverseen 2.0 group wanting to massacre all LGBTQ elves, and they burned down this place!" I take a deep breath. "And I try to find some kind of peace and love in my life, and look how it turns out." I sigh, shaking my head. My voice is raspy from my rambling. "I mean, 'have fun'. I feel so embarrassed."

Edaline looks thoroughly blown away at my whole speech. "I didn't know how much you've been through. I mean, I estimated, but I didn't expect..." she blows out through her mouth, and it catches a loose strand of her hair. Her breath smells like mallowmelt. _Gee, I wonder why._

"You didn't expect an angsty, rejected, lesbian teenager blowing off steam by rambling to her mom?"

"... I don't know about 'rejected'." Edaline frowns.

"Oh, please. She was making out with him. Is it a teenager term? Making out means kissing aggressively for a long period of time."

"Sophie, I know what making out means." she chuckles as she good-naturedly rolls her eyes. "I did it with Grady. Many, many times."

"Oh. My. God. TMI, much!" I shake my head and curl up into a ball. "You did _not_ have to say that." I groan, wedging my chin between my knees, mushing my cheeks.

"Yes I did. Look at how lightened your mood became!"

I laugh. "Yeah, maybe, maybe not." I pick up that fork, a piece of mallowmelt still on top.

"Yay! She's eating!" Edaline enthusiastically claps. I grin while I shove it in my mouth.

"Thanks, Mom." I say with a mouthful, leaning over again to hug her. She hugs me back.

"Just remember, it will all pass. What's that quote you told me that you liked? The darkest nights-"

"Produce the brightest stars." I finish the sentence.

Leaning on my adoptive mom's shoulder, I think that it's all going to be okay.

* * *

**Sike.  
It's not going to be okay.**

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe**


	10. Chapter 10

TAM'S POV

"Guys!" Someone flicks on the lights. Adreneline washes away my sleepiness, but it doesn't for Keefe. I bolt up, sitting.

"What, Wylie?" I frown and glance at the clock. It's the middle of the night. "What do you want?"

"We need to go. Now."

"Where?" Keefe slugs up, drool mushed around his face.

"Out of the house! Get up! Get your sorry asses up!" He yells and drags me by my arm out of the warmth of the bed.

"What is happening?"

"Well, the Cleansers are going to burn this place down, that's what! We need to get out of here before everything gets on fire!"

That chases away all my sleep, and Keefe's as well.

"Get what you can! We only got three minutes!" he hollers as he runs out of the room.

"Wait. Why don't we fight back?" Keefe frowns. "I got a melder, Tam's got his shadows, and you got hand flashlights."

"You can't. They send about ten people, and all of them are fighters. Hydrokinetics, conjurers, sometimes pyrokinetics. We can't fight them all." Wylie claps his hands. "Hurry up! Let's go!"

A horrifying realization creeps up on me.

"How do you know? How do you know so much?" I take a step closer towards him. Wylie pales.

"It doesn't matter right now, because if we don't get out-"

"Oh, it matters like _hell_ right now. How do you know?" I repeat.

"You're part of them, aren't you." Keefe whispers, shaking his head. "You're part of them."

"Talk later, once we get out there!" Wylie grabs me and heads towards the door. I immediately pull back.

"I'll walk out of here on my own will, thanks." I try to glare, but... I can't.

"Can't you convince your friends not to burn down the place?" Keefe emphasizes 'friends'. Wylie winces at that.

"I'll try, but I don't think it will work." he sighes. "Back door. Let's go."

The night air is cool and crisp as we step outside. But that might change into heat.

"Stay here." he orders us, and runs to the front of the house.

It's been about five minutes, and so far, I don't smell smoke. And Wylie comes back.

"So... they're not burning it down." he smiles. "They're leaving." and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"You think this is fun?" Keefe growls. Wylie immediately drops his grin.

"We're going to Havenfield. You owe us all an explanation." Keefe grabs Wylie by the collar. Even though Wylie is stronger than him, he lets Keefe do whatever. We step into the light.

* * *

"What the hell are you guys doing in my house at 3?" Sophie growls. We basically woke up and brought everyone to Havenfield. "Who's idea was this? Like, who literally thought that it was going to be a good idea to bring seven people at my house at 3 in the morning?"

"I don't know. Keefe and Tam just woke us up and dragged us here." Dex rubs his eyes.

"Because Wylie owes us an explanation." Keefe glares at Wylie.

"I..." Wylie takes a deep breath. "I'm part of the Cleansers."

Silence.

Then Linh started giggling. "Oh, what kind of prank is this?" she snorted.

"It's not a prank." I sigh.

Linh's smile fades. "What?" she turns to look at Wylie. He's not meeting her eyes, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry." he mumbles.

"You're working with the group that burned down my house. That's trying to wipe out people like your girlfriend's brother and boyfriend. Like me." Sophie softly says, just stating the facts.

"Wait- girlfriend?" I frown.

"I found them making out." Sophie turns red and looks away as she said that.

"I joined at first, well, because... I thought it was wrong, and then I heard they burned down Havenfield, and so I wanted to get out of the organization, but they wouldn't let me." he gulps down saliva. "They said wouldn't just kill me if I left; they'd kill Linh. And my dad."

"You could have just told us." Linh shakes her head. "We could have figured something out." she takes a step closer to Wylie. "When you look at me, do you see your girlfriend, or just a sister of someone on the death list?"

"Linh-"

"Don't talk to me ever again." she growls, and I follow her as she storms out the house.

* * *

**This literally turned out to be crap. so hecking crappy. **

**Oh, I'm going to post a story labeled 'Quick Poll'. could y'all go and submit some answers for that? the poll ends on July 15th. thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to give a thanks to PoptartsAndBooks, NamenRoodlesOwO, A very obsessed fangirl, Sokeefe555, and smellynellie9 for being the first ones to reply to my poll! **

**And for the other 25 people who read the poll but didn't reply, may barbarians invade your personal space, and curse your cow until the day you die. *smiles***

* * *

BIANA'S POV

I saw it in her eyes. Sophie likes Linh. I mean, I suspected it, but I didn't know for sure. Until I got a good look at how Sophie looked at Linh.  
It was the same look that I give to Sophie.

I decide to stay a bit longer after everyone left Havenfield. We are all shaken by Wylie's betrayal. It was evident that Sophie wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, and neither was I. Everything chased my sleep away.

"Wylie." Sophie shakes her head, plopping down on the sofa. It smell new, since it is. "Out of all people, Wylie." she buries her face in her hands.

"Hey." I offer a weak smile and curl my arms around her shoulders. "It's going to be okay. I mean, don't you think he'd try to leave, now?"

"But Linh." her muffled voice says. "She might get hurt."

Ah. Linh.

"You like her." I say. It's not a question; I'm just letting her know that I know. Sophie jerks up her head from her curled position with wide eyes.

"You know? Did Linh tell you?"

"No. It's the way you look at her." I sigh. "Linh knows?"

"I... don't know. I accidently walked in when she and Wylie were making out, and I ran out of there. I don't think she knows?" she shrugs with a hopeful wince. "What do you mean, it's the way I look at Linh?"

"There's... I don't know how to explain it." I look away. "It's only something I would know." I mumble.

Sophie straightens her back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

My heart is pounding in my ears. "I..."

"Please, Biana. You're my best friend. Tell me." she pleads.

I look down and quietly speak. "It hurts me to know that you like Linh because I like you."

The silence is so defeaning, it's like something is sucking my soul out. I dare to peak a glance at Sophie's reaction. Both of our faces turn red. It's like a contest; seeing who is blushing harder, a contest neither of us want to win.

"You like me?" Sophie whispers.

"I do." I let out a shaky breath. "But you don't."

"Biana... I'm so sorry."

_I'm so sorry. It only means one thing. _

"You know what? I'll get over you one day." It hurts like hell as I smile. "Let's just be friends. Let's just be friends, where you come over to Everglen and we gossip and I do your hair and you tell me how much it hurts and I tell you to suck it up." I hope she doesn't notice my lips tremble as I stand up. "Let's just be the best friends like we were."

I didn't think it was possible to hurt this much.

"Let's just be friends." I flash a smile one last time as I run out of there.

"Bia-"

But I'm already out the door, crying like the hopeless, stupid, rejected, idiot I am.

I bite my lip until it bleeds to stop myself from screaming. And I pound my fist against my head, telling myself to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. I think. I dunno, actually. nvm...**

**Please, please, PLEASE answer the poll! Pretty please with mallowmelt on top and a lushberry juice on the side!**


	12. Chapter 12

SOPHIE'S POV

The next day at Foxfire, I run into the person I've been dreading to meet.

Linh.

"Hey, Sophie, can I talk to you for a second?" she nervously chews on her lips. "It'll be quick. I promise."

"Oh, um, yeah, sure." I nod. It still stings when I look at her; how deeply she was kissing with Wylie. The way she smiled from the fractions of seconds she pulled away, keeping their foreheads connected. The way they just couldn't break apart. The way she kept on saying his name. No, 'saying' isn't the right word. Moaning is.

"I... don't know how to say this." she looks around after dragging me into the girls' bathroom, making sure no one is here. "Um, about Wylie and I..."

"You two are dating. Look, I'm sorry that I mentioned that you were his girlfriend at Havenfield. I just thought everyone knew." I sigh, rubbing around my dark circles.

"We broke up, Sophie." she meets my eyes; _truly _stares into my eyes.

"Oh." I hate myself for feeling a little better. "I'm sorry."

"And," she takes a deep breath and a step closer towards me. "I'm bisexual."

I stumble an inch backwards, and my butt comes in contact with the sink. "Wait, what? You are?" my jaw falls down, then curls a little up from a smile. I immediately push it down.

"You know how I know?" she whispers and erases the space between us, so close that our forehead can nearly touch, so close that I can smell her rose and sea breeze smell. My heartbeat is pounding in my ears; they're so loud, I wonder if she can hear them. She's got me cornered in this bathroom like a cat and a mouse. I didn't know she had this side of her.

"How?" I croak.

"I feel things for you, too." she gently nuzzles my forehead with her's.

I feel so light-headed. I blink a couple of times and breath out a smile.

"I... I feel things for Wylie. That part's true. I don't know if... if liking two people makes me a slut or something, but I like both you and Wylie." she swallows, and I hear it. "I know, it's weird, and it's like I'm lacking commitment, and it's like I'm cheating, but..." she gives me a tiny, hopeful smile. "I really can't help myself. And I know you feel the same way for me, Sophie."

I don't think I'm breathing._ How long did she know?_

"I know I'm being selfish, but I... I really, really want you." her breath caresses my nose.

And she moves to close the space between our lips.

...

But it never happens.

* * *

**hehe, y'all are probably so confused by now. Don't worry! All will come to good sense in the next chapter... I have a very evil plan implanted in my brain. ****Again, sorry for the short chapter. I know in my previous one that I said it'll be longer, but I had a change of plot. **

**Again, please don't forget to submit your answers in the poll! Thank you keephie-13 and stargirl020 for being the newest ones to reply! EEEEEE so excited!**


	13. Chapter 13

SOPHIE'S POV

I go straight to Everglen right after school.

To see Biana. She needs to know...

I knock on the door, a grin denying to leave my face. Fitz comes out.

"Sophie?" He rubs his eyes as if he's not seeing me correctly.

"Hey, is Biana around?" I know I have a hopeful gleam in my eyes. But it's replaced by my frown when Fitz glares at me and crosses his arms.

"She wouldn't eat."

The world tilts. "What? Why?"

"Why?" He repeats incredulously, rubbing his temples. "Soph, you're my cognate and all, but... you've done enough." And he reaches to close the door.

"It's because I rejected her, isn't it?" I quietly say, though I know the answer.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Sophie." He shakes his head, and the door starts moving to close the gap. I stop it with my telekinesis at the last second.

"Let me talk to Biana." There's an unspoken _please _between the words. "Fitz, you're my cognate. I care to make it up to her. I swear."

"You think a good gossip session is going to fix this?" He opens the door again.

"No, because I'm telling her that I like her."

He's stunned. I don't need to probe his mind to see his emotions.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He grins. "Go get my sister. She's outside in the back." he pats me on the back as I run in.

But I didn't expect a scream when I get out there.

What I see is Biana wrestling against four masked figures, the dreaded symbol of the _U _and the vertical line on the back of their cloaks. She flicks on and off being invisible, while the four are pinning her arms to her side. She's thrashing, kicking, screaming, her battle cries vibrating off my heartbeat.

"BIANA!" I bellow. Within a fraction of a second, she turns her head towards me. And within that fraction of a second, I'm running. I'm running towards her.

"SOPHIE!" she has tears streaming down her face, faster than my heartbeat and my pumping legs.

And one of them shoots me with a melder. It's crippling me, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter at all.

Because they press a cloth over her nose and mouth. She's still fighting against them, still a warrior, even as she goes limp in their arms.  
And they're gone with a flash of light.

And at that moment

I'm screaming so hard  
and I'm sobbing so much  
and I'm clawing at the empty space Biana left  
and I'm loving her even more now that she's gone, like you miss the moon and stars when it's daylight  
and I'm hurting so much there aren't enough words to describe the pain  
and I'm furious and everything seems so, so red  
and I'm overcome with that monstrous urge to blame myself, to hurt myself because it's all my fault  
and I am _nothing. _

Absolutely.

Nothing.

NOTHING.

Without her.

* * *

_What happened at the bathroom..._

As Linh moved to close the distance between my lips and her's, it's like time stopped.

And there is only one thing in my mind.

It's not Linh's warmth.  
It's not Linh's scent.  
It's not how I wonder if I'm going to be good at this.  
It's not even about Linh.

It's Biana's teal eyes stuck in my head.

Without really understanding what is going on, I lean away from Linh. And put my hand between her face and mine for extra measure. Linh flutters her eyes open, and her face falls. She leans away from me.

"Sophie?" she whispers.

"I... I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Why?" her shoulders slump down.

"Because..."  
_Because Biana. _

"Because I deserve someone who loves me, and only me."  
_Because Biana. _

"And I feel like I'm the second option, not the first."  
_Because Biana. _

"If you really liked me, I think you should have came to me first, not after you and Wylie broke up. I feel like I'm the distraction."  
_Because Biana._

"And I'm not all you need, am I?" I add.

I carefully study Linh, worried on how she's going to react. Then, she sighes.

"You're right."

My eyes flinch open at that.

"I'm sorry, Sophie. You're right. I... I was going to use you as a distraction. It's just been... it's been so tough, since I broke up with Wylie. I'm sorry." she rubs her hands against her face, and I truly see how tired her eyes are. "I'm sorry."

I hug her. She squeezes me back.

The bell rings, and our embrace falls apart. We move to the hallway, out of the bathroom. We're supposed to go separate ways.

"Bye, Linh. Whatever happens," I give a small smile. "You're still my best friend."

"Thank you, Sophie. And you are mine, too." she turns to leave. But she stops to give me a glance behind her shoulder. "And, Sophie, you do."

"I what?" I frown.

"You do deserve someone who loves you, and only you."

And Biana's eyes enter my brain again.

* * *

**Told you guys I had an evil plan... told you... yeah, I had a really hard time deciding on Solinh or Sophiana. I decided by a coin flip. #writinghacks**

**Yes, Biana has been kidnapped, just after Sophie realized her true feelings. Call me evil, call me twisted. I'll thank you for the compliments.**

**And guess what? This isn't even the worst part! Have fun, lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 14

**oh, some people were asking why i put up a poll as a story, so here's something to clarify. I just thought that people would reply to a story more than a poll, so that's why i put it up as a story. yes, i know that there's a section on the website that I can post a poll. **

**so... pls don't bombard me with reviews and pms about that? pretty pls? thx**

* * *

DEX'S POV

It's been awful.

That's the only way I can describe the last three days since Biana's gone missing.

Sophie's gone hollow. She won't sleep, she'd barely eat, she can't function.  
Fitz? He sleeps in Biana's room everyday.  
Keefe's dark circles are deeper than Sophie's. His eyes are bloodshot, and I can't help myself from flinching everytime I peer into his eyes.  
Tam and Linh skip school, joining the secret search party the council organized.  
Wylie's gone missing. Linh went to his apartment to find a note on the table; _I'll go redeem myself. _  
I told Marella. She's just mad. How else can I describe the fire has in her eyes?

I'm just stuck with a spiralling pit of loneliness, fear, and anger.

The worst part? We told the council. They told them that they'd take care of it, not to notify anyone, since they didn't want the rest of the elves to live in fear.

So Biana's out there, we don't know if she's alive or dead, we can't warn anyone about other Cleanser incidents that might happen, and we just have to stick with the same lie when someone at Foxfire asks where she is; Biana's sick at home.

It's madness. It's hellhole. It's... it's been awful.

...

After school, I just decide to take a walk around. It's probably not safe, and if I get kidnapped, they'd probably just cover it up. I have a weird and wrong urge to get myself kidnapped, just to see what they'd do.

I see rainbow banners. With a crowd of people. So many people, celebrating, clinking cups of lushberry juice, dressed in vibrant colors. So happy, so cheerful...

I realize three things.  
That it's the weekly celebration of the anniversary of when LBGTQ got legalized.  
That it's a perfect target for the Cleansers.  
That I see Marella in the crowd, just as vulnerable as the rest of them.

My face goes white.

The ground ruptures. Something that sounds like thunder booms. Bodies fly everywhere.

Marella flies the highest.

And her body hits the ground with a horrifying thud.

Everywhere else, the bombs explode. People screaming, crying, dust in the air, the booms...

"Marella!" without a second glance at anything else, I feel my legs pump towards my girlfriend. She's bloody and unconscious, but she's breathing. Barely.

"Marella?" I kneel down next to her, patting her on the side of her face. "Marella? Wake up! Please!"

She doesn't answer, but a scream and an explosion from somewhere behind me does.

"Marella." I swallow down a sob. "I'm gonna get you to Elwin, alright? You're gonna be alright. You're going to be just fine. He's going to take care of you." I tell her and myself as I pick her up between my arms. Her neck lolls back and blood bubbles from her mouth. She starts coughing; she's choking on her own blood.

"Oh my god I don't know what to do." I whisper, and use my shoulder to tilt her head forward. She's not coughing anymore, so I take that as a sign that I did the right thing.

"You're gonna be alright. You're gonna be alright. You're gonna be alright."  
That's what I say the whole time I run to Elwin.

* * *

At the second day of weekly celebration of the anniversary celebrating LBGTQ legalization, the terrorist group whom calls themselves the Cleansers set off 14 bombs at the parade. 53 innocent civilians lost their lives at the attack.

That's what the council said the next day on the public announcement.

* * *

**sry this is a little short**


	15. Chapter 15

**So... Poptart, here's your 'happy adorable SPICAY' scene you requested. I tried my best version of what 'spicay' means.**

**And I may or may not suck at 'happy adorable spicay' scenes, so... oof**

* * *

MARELLA'S POV

I wake up to a blinding light and a Dex with dark circles sitting down on the edge of the chair next to my bed. He's leaning forward, elbows lodged on his knees, his hands intertwined together to place his chin on. I try to sit up but instantly regret it as pain sears through my back. I must have made a sound, because his eyes flash over to mine. And those dimples show again, filled with relief.

"Hey, Marella..." he comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not my bestest." I admit. "What happened?" my voice comes out as a hoarse croak. His smile falters, but I don't regret it. I have to know.

"Cleansers. They set off bombs." he curls his lips inward. They look so soft. "53 wanderlings planted."

_Holy crap..._

"How long has it been?" I lick my lips, but they still feel parched and dry. It's like my tongue is sandpaper.

"Four days." he offers a smile of a wince. "You have a broken spine."

"Who died?"

"No one we know."

"Ah."

We just stare at each other, silence drifting in like waves on the shore. He breaks his eye contact with me, burying his hands in his face. He's tired; I can really tell.

"Dex? You okay?"

"I..." he still doesn't look at me.

"Dex?" I gingerly ask. Only then does he look at me, and I'm surprised by the tears etched on the corners of his eyes.

"I thought I lost you."

The way he said it. The voice crack. The single tear that escaped. The everything.

"Dex..." I whisper, not knowing how to comfort him.

He wordlessly scoots over, closer to me. Then he leans over me and cups my face. I feel my face heaten up so, so quick that it's embarrassing. I can smell him; he smells like that one sweet ingredient that you can only smell from elixirs, with a hint of tangy metal. He closes in the distance, and my heart is going crazy.

_This is happening, this is happening, this is happening. _

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you, ever again." he whispers.

And he slowly, oh so slowly, presses his lips against mine.  
My first kiss. It's everything I thought it would be and beyond.  
Sparks fly everywhere. There's a fire in my stomach, crawling all over me.  
I don't ever want to stop. Ever.

But he pulls away.

His face turns as red as his hair as he speaks. "I-I'm sorry. I probably wasted your first kiss-"

"It's not a waste." I promise. "Not at all."

I see those dimples again before he dives in.

I wrap my hand around the back of his neck. He does the same. The weight that was once hanging to one side seems more even now, so I assume that he wrapped his legs around me. His hands travel through my hair, and weight his practically crushing me, but I don't care at all. I can't think; I absolutely cannot think except for one thing; _I need more. _

"What the-"

At the sound of Elwin, Dex flings his eyes open and scrambles away from me.

"You're kissing the patient?" Elwin gawks. Dex looks like he wants to crawl under the bed, and I pull the bed sheets up to the bridge of my nose, trying to hide my flustered face.

"Dexter Alvin Dizznee! She has a broken spine! You could have made it worse!" he emits an anguished cry. "I mean, the way you were kissing? I wouldn't be surprised if she had to stay in bed for another couple of days! Do you _know_ how fragile the spine is?"

"... I'm sorry?" Dex looks like he wants to die from embarrassment.

"Oh, god." I mutter, looking at anywhere except Dex or Elwin. "Please tell me this isn't happening."

"Ugh! Kids! They don't know what's best for them!" Elwin groans as he presses his hands against his head. "You probably ruined her spine."

"_What_?"

"I'm joking. But your face was priceless." Elwin chuckles as he forcibly escorts Dex out of the office. Oh yeah, and when I say forcibly, I mean Elwin dragged Dex by the arm, thrusted him outside, and slammed the door on his face.

"I'll come back tomorrow!" I hear Dex's muffled voice through the door. "I promise!"

* * *

BIANA'S POV

"Is she up?"

"Well, if she isn't, she will be."

I slowly open my eyes. Two elves in the cleanser cloaks stare back at me, but it's blurry. Everything is so, so blurry.

"Enjoyed your nap, princess?" one of them taunts. I look around. I'm in a dimly lighted small room, in a chair. With bonds over my wrists and ankles. I don't even try to struggle; I'm too tired, and I know that there's no use.

"Hello? I asked you a question." he pokes my forehead, and my head jerks back from the momentum.

"What do you want from me?" I give my best glare.

"Gonna have to be more specific, princess." he trails his fingers down the side of my face, and I can't help but to shudder.

"Don't touch me." I growl, and I try to writhe away from his hand. "And don't call me princess."

And the next thing I know his the horrible pain on the side of my head. He hit me; a hammer blow across the face. I gasp, more from surprise than pain.

"You're the one stuck in a chair. You don't call the orders." and he twirls a lock of my hair. I bite my lip to stop it from trembling, and my breath quickens. I'm so close to making a puddle. He notices and smiles. He's enjoying frightening me.

"You're such a pretty little thing." he pats me on the top of my head, and I shudder again.

"What. Do. You. Want." I repeat, hating that my voice is giving away how scared I am. "Get this over with."

"What do I want?" he smirks, but it's nothing like Keefe's. Just a little reminder of my friends, and I have an overwhelming wave of loneliness. "We actually don't want anything from you."

I'm too confused to say anything.

"We want to use you as leverage. So the great Sophie Foster can't fight back, you know?"

"... what the hell are you going to do that involves Sophie?"

He just smiles. "Not telling." he whispers.

"Go die in hell." I spit, aiming at his shoes, but I miss by a few inches.

"Hell? Please, you're the ones going to hell." he leanes back away from me. "You, your friends, everyone who's a sinner."

With that, both of them left.

I release the puddle as I sob.  
I need Sophie.

* * *

**so... on the poll, you see... This Wall Between Us, I See Through Your Shadows, and At That Moment are all tied with four votes. I really have no idea which one to do... help. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Soo... I got a pm. **

**I was excited. **

**And someone wanted me to be their boyfriend. **

**But I'm a girl. **

**Yeah. Just random short story that I happened a few minutes ago.**

* * *

SOPHIE'S POV

Being woken up from your sleep at 4 in the morning when it's been three days since you finally got to rest after crying yourself to sleep about your missing best friend/ crush is just as annoying as you think it would be.

But it was Wylie who stumbled into Havenfield. Leaving behind him a pool of blood, clutching his stomach.

"Help..." that's all he says as falls down, slumping unconsciously into the ground.

* * *

"Kids, kids, kids. Always needing me at 4 a.m." Elwin grumbles as he fixes bandaids on Wylie's waist. Wylie hisses in pain as a response.

"What happened?" Linh asks blankly. There is no concern etched onto her voice. Wylie notices.

"They tortured me." he clenches his eyes shut, and a vein on his neck feathers out from gritting his teeth.

"You seriously want us to believe that your _friends_ did that?" Keefe narrows his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Well, you're literally looking at me, soaked in my own blood." Wylie replies.

"Why did they torture you?" Tam surveys the damage on Wylie. He looks like he might throw up.

"And don't try to lie." Keefe adds.

Wylie takes a deep breath. "I was looking for their newest plan." he emits a groan of pain, then continues. "They don't tell everything to everyone. So I was sneaking around in one of the offices, and they caught me." he exhales, drawing his head upwards. Elwin continues to do whatever he's doing. "I barely escaped."

"Did you... did you see Biana?" I can't help myself but to ask. "Is she alive?"

"She's not in the best condition, but not the worst." Wylie sighes.

_That's all I get?_

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" I scream, grabbing his collar. I'm barely holding off my infliction. "I healed your dad, and you join the group that kidnapped Biana. That killed 53 innocent elves." I lean in closer. "Marella almost died."

"Sophie, let go." Fitz puts his hand on my shoulder to tug me away from him. "We get it; you're mad. But-"

"Mad?" I let out a hollow, insane laugh, not taking my eyes off Wylie. "Mad isn't the way to describe it." but I let go of his collar. Wylie slumps away from me.

"Well, do you have any idea what their next plan is going to be?" Dex ventures.

"Not what. When." Wylie directly looks at me in the eye. _He's got some nerve to do that. _"I know it's tomorrow. That's all I know."

* * *

**this is crappaaayyy... don't even know why i write. **

**random question; why do you guys write? do you guys do it out of fun? **


End file.
